In recent years, worldwide use of computers has increased dramatically. Computer application programs (“applications”, “programs” or “apps”) are used for a variety of purposes including word processing, accounting, database management, desktop publishing, communications, and the like. The efficiency of computer utilization is improved by allowing a user to easily access a variety of different programs directed to accomplishing tasks and fulfilling the various goals of the user. For example, an accountant might make regular and extensive use of a word processing program, an e-mail program, a spreadsheet program, and a personal information manager, each of which is represented as a program window on the computer display. Rather than having all these programs present on the same region of the display, the accountant may arrange the program windows around the display or across multiple displays. Repeatedly moving program windows across multiple monitors or across the display region of large displays may become tiresome due to the relatively large distances involved.
Some operating systems allow the user to customize program window display locations and to keep a program window at a particular location across multiple monitors. Such customization allows users to arrange their program windows, but does not help them with the dynamic arrangement of windows when various programs need to be switched around display regions. Display regions are the portion(s) of a computer display that contain program windows. Unfortunately, most users lack the patience or tools to efficiently arrange program windows using currently available options provided by operating systems. As a result, users tend to use program windows less efficiently; thereby making more commonly used programs more time consuming and difficult to access.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved method for assisting users in dynamically arranging graphical components, such as program windows, in a large graphical computer interface display environment in a way that improves accessibility.